


Damn It, AJ

by JetGirl1832, tomatopudding



Series: The Hamilton Family Album [79]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthdays, Dogs, Family, Fluff, Gen, Presents, suprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 06:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12030195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetGirl1832/pseuds/JetGirl1832, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: It's Lexi's fifth birthday and AJ knows just how he wants to spoil his favorite niece, because what does pretty much any kid want at that age?





	Damn It, AJ

"They should have been here by now," Angie sighed, "it's not like AJ to be late-"

"I'm sure he and Eli must have gotten stuck in traffic," Eliza rest a hand on her shoulder.

"Or maybe they are struggling bringing whatever monstrosity of a cake Eli made up the stairs," Philip teased.

"Regardless, they should have been here by now," Angie insisted. 

"It's not the end of the world," laughed Philip, "Calm down."

Angie rolled her eyes, "Well they'd better get here soon."

 

As if on cue, there was a knock at the front door and Maddy's voice floated in. 

"Hurry before Abba drops the cake!"

"See? Nothing to be concerned about," Eliza told Angie. 

Angie could hear Eli reply, "I'm not going to drop the cake" as she strode over to the door and pulled it open. 

Angie smiled as Eli entered, "Just put it in the kitchen...Now where is your other half?"

"Oh he'll be here in a moment," Eli replied making his way to the kitchen, "And Angie? I'd like to apologize in advance. I did try to talk him out of it."

Angie frowned. Well that was ominous. She wondered what her brother had done now.

It didn't take long for her to get her answer is AJ walked up the stairs with a red and white ball of fluff in his arms.

"Oh my god..." Angie's eyes went wide.

 

"Isn't she cute, Auntie Angie?" Maddy asked, reaching up to pet the fluff, "She's a red husky."

"I see," Angie nodded, "your dad's got you a puppy and you didn't want to leave her alone."

"Not quite," AJ said, a sly grin spreading before he called out, "Lexi! Come and see your birthday present!"

Angie's eyes widened, "You didn't."

"Oh yes I did," AJ's grin widened as his niece entered the room.

Lexi's eyes went wide, "Puppy!"

AJ placed the puppy down on the floor. She had a large red bow tied to her collar and tentatively walked towards Lexi's extended hand.

Lexi giggled as the puppy sniffed her hand, she then scratched her behind the ears.

"What have you done..." Angie sighed.

"Just giving her what we always wanted when we were her age," AJ shrugged. 

"Spoil your own daughter, not mine," grumbled Angie. 

"We don't have space for a dog," AJ said.

"And we do?" Angie raised her brow.

"Like you're going to take the dog away from her now," scoffed AJ. 

Angie looked down at Lexi, who was giggling madly while the puppy licked all over her chin.

"I hate that you're right," Angie sighed.

"What is going on out here?" Richie and Philip entered the crowded front hall.

"Daddy I got a puppy!" Lexi exclaimed. 

Richie took in the scene before him and nodded slowly, "I can see that."

He caught the sigh Angie let out, but knelt down beside his daughter, "Well every dog needs a name-"

"Like Perrito?" Lexi asked.

"Yes, like Perrito," Richie pet the puppy, "but this one needs her own name."

Lexi's brow furrowed as she thought, scratching the puppy behind the ears.

"Ellie," Lexi decided.

"Ellie?" Richie laughed, "Why Ellie?"

Lexi looked at her father like he was crazy, "B'cause of Uncle Eli," she replied.

Everyone crowded in the hallway burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Eli poked his head out from the kitchen.

"You now have a namesake," AJ said with a grin, gesturing to the fluffy puppy. 

"Welcome to the ranks," Philip threw an arm around his brother in law.

Eli chuckled, "Well, I'm honored. Thank you Lexi."

"You're welcome!" Lexi beamed.


End file.
